azure sky diamond
by Comicworm
Summary: A dangerous enemy comes to attack the academy, and shes what they're looking for. Will she stop them? CAN she stop them? Please read and review! NXM HXR
1. Chapter 1: Where it all began

* * *

Summary: "Stop! stop hurting my friends!" " why should I you little shrimp! I'm enjoying myself! MUHAHAHAHHAHA!" " no! stop... stop..." she whispered... " what did you say? i can't hear you! he said in a sing song voice.. " stop... stop it... STOP IT!! THEY DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!!!!! eyes clouded by desperation, she whispered so softly that almost no one could hear her... " a.s.d... materialise." 

hiya all. This is my first fic! So be nice. AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice.

**Mikan POV**

"RING!!!!!!!!!"

"uwah?!?!?"

BANG

"o its just morning... itai..."

sighing, mikan picked herself up from the floor and went to the public washroom to shower.

after she returned, she glanced at her clock.

"WHAT? ITS 7.45 ALREADY?!?!??!?!?! NOOOOO IM GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!

well, it was a typical morning in the life of mikan sakura.

* * *

mikan POV

' wah i didn't understand a thing that jin jin said... im gonna fail the upcoming pop quiz'

'sob sob'

'too bad polka dots. Your just too dumb.' natsume smirked.

'mou natsume u MEANIE!!!!!!!!!!' mikan shouted.

hotaru glanced over at her. ' baka. If u need help that badly i'll lend u my new invention.'

' huh? What do u mean?' mikan mumbled.

' invention no. 34 baka study notes. Specially designed so that even a person with the IQ of 50 will understand the most complicated equations.' hotaru said

' o will u really lend me that hotaru??!?!?!?!?!?!? O THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!'

BAKA BAKA

' itai!!!!! ' mikan wimpered.

' its your own fault for being too loud. An the notes will cost you 50 rabbits.'

* * *

mikans POV

_**That afternoon...**_

' yes! Lessons are finally over!!!' mikan said.

Mikan was strolling along to the sakura tree when she saw a glimmer in the woods. Curious, she entered the woods to look for it. It was a small sky blue crystal about the size of an earring.

' wow!

Its so pretty!!!!!!!!!'

the crystal glimmered in the sunlight. Entranced by the crystal, mikan picked it up to examine it closer.

"**do you accept ownership of this MASTER G.E.M?"**

"HUH? What was that?"

"**do you accept ownership of this MASTER G.E.M?" **

the strange voice repeated. With a start, mikan realised that the blue crystal was talking! Wait... no it wasn't talking.. it was transmitting a voice in her head!

Shocked, she replied. " erm... yes! Of course! You are such a pretty gem!!! haha! What is your name?"

"**... my name? This MASTER G.E.M does not understand what you mean."**

" u know, a name! What do people call you?"

"T**his MASTER G.E.M does not have a name."**

" aw thats so sad! EVERYBODY has a name! I know! I'll give you a name! er... how about... ah! Blue sky... or..or.. blue gem! No no that doesn't fit you... YES! The perfect name!!! okay. I'll call you azure sky diamond. a.s.d for short okay?"

"**master is that this MASTER G.E.M's new name?"**

" yap! But first things first, don't call me master okay? Just call me mikan!"

"**yes... Mas.. Mikan..."**

"i'm sure we will be great friends!!"

little did mikan know that someone had overheard everything that just happened.

a/n: hey ppl out there! This is my first fanfic an just finished watching the mai otome anime... so it kinda affected my way of thinking XD so this has a little of the mai otome concept in it... i really hope this story turns out good cuz well i've read many stories an i want this to be one of the better ones... but ...AH in ranting. Nvm

PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Saya Hanabi

thank you to the following reviewers for reviewing

**melissa1995**

**dominiqueanne**

thank you guys i was really insecure bout whether my story would be nice -.-.

CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!

disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice.

* * *

chapter 2 : Saya Hanabi 

It was late in the night when Mikan found a note on her bedside table.

_dear mikan,_

_I see you have found the **MASTER G.E.M**. now that you have accepted ownership over it, many foes will be alerted to its presence. _

_It is my sincerest wish to teach you how to wield the power you have gained. If you agree, please meet me at the black lake in the northern forest at 11 p.m tonight._

_yours faithfully,_

_the new D.A teacher XD_

"the new D.A teacher? I thought the D.A teacher was persona sensei?" Mikan thought to herself. "ah well... should I go? it may be dangerous... WAIT! How did this person know about a.s.d?!?!?!" (a/n: mikan is just too dense... -.-) " I suppose I should go... and I will learn more about a.s.d! okay! it's decided."

After setting her alarm clock to 10:45, mikan promptly fell asleep without further ado.

knock knock. knock knock

"Mikan! answer the door! hotaru is holding a sleepover!!! if you don't come now, she wont let you go!!! nonoko an anna shouted.

"Mikan!!! O fine. Be that way! if you want to miss out on her sleepover then stay there!"

anna was so mad that she just dragged nonoko away. hotaru looked slightly surprised that Mikan refused to come to the sleepover but kept quiet in front of the others. On the inside however, she was quite troubled. Mikan NEVER refused to come to her sleepovers... something was not right.

* * *

_**At 10:45...**_

"uwah! I'm gonna be late for the meeting with that sensei!!!! ah!!!!"

In a flurry, Mikan got up, changed at a supersonic speed and left her room in a hurricane, leaving the doors swinging at their hinges.

by the time it was 11:00, Mikan was still running towards the black lake.

" argh! nooo I'm late!!! sensei will be sooooooo mad!!! or if I'm lucky, the teacher would be a nice sensei... not like jin jin... O PLEASE LET SENSEI BE NICE!!" she was talking to herself as she ran.

On her way to the black lake, she passed by the sakura tree where our famous black cat was resting. he was having a pleasant dream when he heard the angelic voice of Mikan say " PLEASE PLEASE LET THE SENSEI BE NICE!!". It wasn't a very pleasant wake up call for him. but his curiosity was sparked. what was mikan doing this late at night?

He started following her and realised that they were at the black lake. "huh?" he thought "what would polka want to do here? wait... what is she even doing here?!?!?"

The black lake was a place shrouded mystery. there were many legends about it. one particular one, thou, had always struck natsume.

_It went like this... _

_It was about a girl who was really popular in school. She had alot of friends and was well liked by everyone.She was also very clumsy,and could be the densest person in the world, she was the most kind-hearted girl anyone could have met. She always put others before her and was always very caring to any living thing. But when she was in middle school, she was taking a stroll along the lake in the northern forest( now known as the black lake) when she disappeared and was never seen again. _

_Upon interviewing one of her closest friends, Saya Hanabi, it was found out that she had found a black crystal in the forest prior to this strange disappearance. She would often go to the lake and had been seen holding the crystal close to her chest, and muttering strange words before a blinding light covered her entire body. _

_Up till now, this has remained a mystery to us. But shortly after she disappeared, the lake turned black, and no living thing has ever lived in the lake since then. _

Natsume really had not idea why he was so attached to this legend... but... maybe, because at the end of the legend it said

_This girls name was sana mirukka_

Now this practically had no relation to anyone he knew, but he felt drawn to this name... almost as if he knew it from somewhere...

* * *

" ah!! im so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry sensei!!!! i woke up late and then i had to change then i was running all the way here as fast as i could and-" Mikan paused for breath " then i got kinda lost.. not that i do often but the school is rather large then i had trouble finding the lake and then-" she continued ranting for 5 more miniutes before she ended with " IM SO SO SORRY SENSEI!"

Then she looked up to see who her teacher was.

" Hello Mikan, its okay, I just got here myself. my name is Saya Hanabi and i will be teaching you about your **MASTER G.E.M **and how to use it."

* * *

FINISHED! finally! haha I was racking my brains to think of what should happen next. 

please review!!!! i need to know if i should improve and whether my style of writing is bad... -.-

AND please tell me if this chapter is a bit boring...

REVIEW!

comicworm


	3. Chapter 3: Her choice

so srry for not updating asap. the chapter was actually ready like for a day already... BUT THE STUPID LITE SERVER KEPT ON POPPING UP EVERYTIME I CLICKED "ADD" TO ADD THE NEW CHAPTER! argh! stupid thing!!!!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

luv them. owwwwww my stomach hurts like hell right now an I HAV NO IDEA WHY!!! damn it hurts.

disclaimer: i do not own gakuen alice...

o yes just to clarify

"..." talking

_"..." thinking_

oh and the gangs ages are all 13 now... _  
_

ENJOY!_  
_

* * *

_flashback_

_"Hello Mikan, it's okay, I just got here myself. My nane is Saya Hanabi and I will be teaching you about your **MASTER G.E.M **and how to use it.."_

* * *

**chapter 3 Her choice **

**Mikan's POV**

" Huh? My **MASTER G.E.M**? O you mean a.s.d? Okay... But first things first... how do you know about it?"

" Hee hee... That's my little secret Mi-kan- chan! But first things first,"

Saya's voice becaome dangerous, and she stared right at the spot where... DUN DUN DUN DUN! Our darling Natsume was hiding.

"Natsume, I do not remember inviting you to our little meeting." she stated coldly.

" Hn " To my shock, natsume jumped down from the tree he was hiding in!

_" I didn't even notice that he followed me!"_

I stared at him, dumbfounded as Saya started interrogating him.

" So? Our famous Black Cat spying on a girl" she said with a smirk " That's new. Since when did you have the time to develop a crush?"

Upon hearing this I gasped loudly. And I mean REALLY loud. Both pairs of eyes turned to look at me.

I stared at Natsume, till he smirked and said " Don't get your hopes up, polka. there are other girls that are better than you."

And with that, he left. HE JUST LEFT! The nerve of him!

WHY THAT MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEANIE!!!

Yeah sure I'm not the strongest, smartest, or wittiest girl! But he didn't have to be so..so... so... ARGH!

By this time, I was shaking with an uncontrolled anger.

"NATSUME NO BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Saya's POV**

I watched the scene unfolding before me, amused by Mikan's facial reactions. It was really amazing what one sentence could start. Before you knew it, BOOM the chain of events start. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

" Mikan." I said

She was still wrapped in her anger.

" Mikan!" I said

Still no response.

"MIKAN SAKURA! PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAY!"

whoa. that got her attention alright.

"Epp! Ah sorry sensei! Yes? What were you going to say?"

" Okay. I just want to ask you one question.And I want you to answer me as truthfully as you can okay?"

" Er okay sensei."

" Good. Mikan, I'm going to warn you that a.s.d, as you call it, is a very special gem. Some people say that gems like this are from a parallel dimension or world. In the past, these sort of gems were hunted down by bounty hunters."

"The rich offered millions of dollars to anyone who could find ONE of these gems. The reason why these gems were so special was because they held huge amounts of power. As long as the person wielding them were compatible with the gem, that person could transform and become an incredibly powerful person."

" You see, the gems give the wielder power. Depending on the persons gem, the weapons and powers that you could receive would be different. The wielders were eventually called Otomes."

Mikan interrupted " but there had to be soldiers who had tanks and guns and big bazookas! So why was the gem so important?"

" Ah you see Mikan, tanks and guns are no use against Otomes. So great was the power they had, that only a stronger Otome could defeat another Otome."

" Then, all those rich people that 'owned' those Otomes started a huge war. This war was covered up and called the world war 2. But in reality, this war started when the Otomes started fighting each other, at the commands of their masters."

"When an Otome is defeated, the gem disappears. That is why, through the centuries, the number of these gems in this world decreased greatly. Now, probably only 3 or 4 exist in this world. You are very lucky to have found a.s.d."

" But the fact that you have a.s.d is bad. as soon as those existing organizations that wish to have these gems, find out that you have one of them, they are going to send people after you."

Mikan's eyes widened, " No way... But the academy won't let them into our school grounds right? So I'm safe! Right?"

" No.. That is not true. Everyone has their ways. The academy is not invincible. And, you can't expect the academy to protect you all your life right?"

_" the academy can be one of the most dangerous places ever... even SHE got caught and was dragged into all these lies and chaos..."_

"So the question I want to ask you is: Are you willing to train yourself to wield this power? To use it to protect your friends and family? Because I can assure you that by now, word would be spreading that one of the gems have been found."

"erm... what would happen if I don't want to train? Then what would happen to a.s.d?" Mikan whispered

_" if you don't train with us... then the AAO will most likely capture you... just like how they did with HER.."_

" well, we would have to confiscate it from you... And keep it somewhere safe."

_" I want to do just that. So that you won't be pulled into this mess we're in... but the choice is yours."_

" oh..." Mikan said in a small voice.

_"Poor Mikan. _ _Having to make such a difficult choice at such a young age..."_

" Hey Mikan. Why don't you go and sleep on it, and when you've made your choice, come to the D.A class to tell me okay? And, just call me Saya or onee chan okay?"

"okay... onee chan." and she left, still in a daze...

Sigh. The problems I just forced on her make me feel guilty.. There's no reason at all that a 13 year old girl should go through these choices... But I had to. If not, the chances of her being captured and used are sky high. and...I definitely want to prevent another case like that 10 years ago...

_" I don't want Sana's fate to befall another innocent person... Sana's fate... was too cruel." _

* * *

a/n: YES! done! i think its my longest chapter so far... _ I THINK._ but im proud of it... but insecure at the same time... 

REVIEW TO TELL ME IF THIS CHAPTER WAS NO GOOD, AKA. SUCKS!

a good thing is that my stomach doesn't hurt anymore... XD im making more of an effort in my grammer...

REVIEW PLEASE! ( geez im like begging you to review!)

ill update asap!


	4. Chapter 4: The representatives

hiya all!! I'm back!!! YAY! . srry for the late update...

well, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: i do not own gakuen alice

* * *

It was in the late afternoon when the Dangerous ability class met their new teacher.

" Good morning class. My name is Saya Hanabi. From today onwards, I'll be your new Dangerous ability class teacher. Please to meet you all."

A few grunts and snorts were heard in reply.

" Whats your alice?" Someone asked

" My my. Thats not very polite now, is it? I can see that not a single one of you has any respect for me.

Well why don't I duel with each of you to prove my worth to you? Is that okay?"

The whole class chorused their agreement. " Yea! Lets trash her!!! She'll regret ever saying that!"

--

--

--

--

The whole school came to watch the duel. They assembled in the fighting dojo where the dangerous ability class usually gathered for their fighting lessons. It was a simple oval shaped dome with a large area inside of it. There were weapons hung on the walls, ranging from swords to maces and scythes.

" Okay. I am the referee of this match" Narumi said

" The rules are : no killing of your opponent

: you may use any of the weapons on the walls

: you are not allowed to destroy/ damage any part of the dome

: the aim of this duel is to render your opponent unconscious

: do not harm any onlookers :

: do not harm the referee

"If any of these rules are broken, you will be disqualified immediately. Are we all clear?"

" May the first duelist come forward."

A boy with the ice alice came forward. " I will go first."

"Very well. May the fighters take positions. Ready, set, START!" Narumi shouted

" _Heh. This will be a piece of cake."_ The boy with the ice alice thought.

He charged at Saya, faked a punch and jumped to the wall where he took a sword off the hook.

Wielding the sword, he charged once again towards Saya.

Saya looked at him calmly, sizing him up. Then, without any warning, she suddenly disappeared.

The crowd gasped. They scanned the dome for her. Then, one of the students shouted

" Look! Up on the ceiling!! She's against the ceiling!"

True enough, Saya was sticking to the ceiling like a spider. ( a/n: when I wrote this, I was thinking that she must look like spiderman...)

The boy stared up in shock. Then Saya flung herself down, and landed right beside the boy with her arm around his neck in a death hold.

" BEEP!" Narumi blew on his whistle.

" The winner, Saya Hanabi! May the next duelist step forward."

One after another, the dangerous ability class students got defeated one by one. And though each of them was panting and out of breath after their fight, Saya hardly appeared tired.

Finally, after all the rest of the dangerous ability class was defeated, only Natsume remained.

" And now, for the final duel, may Natsume step forward."

As Saya readied herself for his attack, she reminded herself that this was he Dangerous abilitiy class's ace. Natsume Hyuuga.

" Ready, Set, START!"

All at once, the duelists were a blur. The crowd couldn't keep track of Natsume and Saya's movements.

Only those few in the dangerous ability class could see clearly what was going on. Natsume was attacking with a new vigor as he attacked Saya. He was thinking about that time a few days ago when he tried to listen to what Saya and Mikan were discussing.

Something was wring about her. Why would she want to seek out Mikan of all people? He couldn't figure it out!

Angered, he tried to land a punch on Saya's stomach. She quickly dodged and jumped away. While executing a round house kick, Saya was secretly impressed. Not many people can keep dueling with her for over half an hour. But this standard was way to low for her to unleash her real power.

Instead, she threw down a flash bomb from the shelf nearby and momentarily blinded her opponent. Then, as quick as lightning, she got behind Natsume and held him at knife point.

" The winner, Saya Hanabi! Congrats to Saya!!" Narumi yelled

The whole Dome was quiet. You could hear a pin drop. No one expected THE Natsume Hyuuga to lose.. whoa! Saya was stronger than what everyone thought.

" Erm..." a small boy from the DA class asked. " Where did persona sensei go?"

Saya's eyes suddenly had a dangerous glint in them.

"Persona sensei decided that there was another job better fit for him."

And with that, she left the dome.

--

--

--

It was a few days after the duel when Narumi made an announcement to the class.

"Good morning my lovely students!!! I have an announcement to make. In 2 weeks time, the school will be holding a concert for our dear dear students to showcase their singing prowess!! Each class will have to send 2 representatives to sing at the concert."

" Wow! I hope I get to go! That's so cool!"

Murmurs were heard all over the class.

" Now now, please calm down. We will put this to a vote. First, you will nominate 5 candidates for this task. Please think carefully about this, as the 2 lucky people will be representing class B and we want our class to be the best don't we?!?!"

" YEAH!" the class chorused back.

For the next five minutes, the class was abuzz with whispers. It was so hard to decide on who to nominate! Finally, they decided on 5 people.

Mikan ( nominated by Hotaru)

Anna ( nominated by Nonoko)

Natsume (nominated by Ruka- who else would have heard him sing . and the Natsume fan club)

Sumire ( nominated by Mochu)

Iinchou ( nominated by Koko)

"Okay class! Now we have to vote for 2 of these people. Please only vote once."

**fast forward. **(I'm too lazy to write the voting bit... gomen!)

" And these are the results!!! Congrats to Mikan and Natsume!!!"

Both of them had completely different reactions.

Mikan jumped up and down, squealing with joy, while Natsume sat straight up, and the rooms temperature started to heat up.

" WHAT?!!?!??!?? WHY THE FREAKING HELL DO I HAVE TO SING IN SOME STUPID CONCERT?!?!" He roared.

" Ne ne Natsume-kun!" Mikan squealed, totally oblivious to his bad temper. " C'mon Natsume! It'll be fun!!! And, I'll be with you!!"

Seeing her adorable face so close to his, Natsume blushed lightly. " Aw fine. But I choose what song I get to sing."

" Oh yes. I almost forgot! Each of you will have to sing 2 songs each. Please hold your own rehearsals!

Ta ta for now!!!!" And with that, he danced out of the classroom.

As people started to crowd around our famous duo, they were suddenly blasted away by the baka gun.

" BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA"

"Mikan, Natsume, lets go to my room now. We have much to discuss."

" Er hai..." and the three all filed out of the room.

* * *

WAH! THE ENDING SUCKS!! BUT! i juz came back from the USA overflowing with ideas for the story...

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5: the concert 1

" Has the girl answered you yet?"

" No master. She has yet to answer me."

" We need her on our side soon. You must press her for her answer."

" Yes master. But she is a young girl and is easily distracted. I will try to convince her to hurry."

" Good. This time, convince her to want to start immediately. She is a valuable asset to us."

--

--

--

" Uwah! Classes are finally over!!"

Mikan yawned.

" Hey Mikan- chan! Do you want to go to central town with us today? Anna and I are going to buy some ingredients for the orange cake that she wanted to bake" Nonoko asked.

" And we're going to help you buy a dress for the concert!!!" Anna said.

" I'm going too" Hotaru said in her monotone voice

" Okay! Yeah!!! I'll go! But... I have to go with my partner right? That Natsume will never agree to go... I won't give up!!! I'll go look for Natsume now!!" and with that, she zoomed away to look for Natsume

" Natsume!!!!! Where are you Natsume!! I want to go to central town!! Can you come with me? Please? Where are you Natsume!!"

" Nats- oomph! Ah! Gomennasai! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" Mikan exclaimed

" It's okay Mikan-chan. Are you okay?"

" Ah Saya-sensei! I'm fine. Gomen!"

" Mikan chan, have you thought about what you and asd are going to do with your future?"

" Iie... Why do you ask?"

" I just want to warn you that very soon, people are going to start sending their forces to go after you... so you need to be very careful."

" Okay.. Thanks for telling me.. I'll come to a decision soon. I promise."

--

--

After 20 mins of searching for Natsume, Mikan gives up and got permission from Narumi to go to central town to buy a dress for the concert.

" Lets go minna san!! " Mikan smiled

**At central town...**

Mikan POV

" Wow!! There are so many people in central town today! Everybody must be preparing for the upcoming concert... I better find a fabulous dress!"

Anna and Nonoko were dragging me to all the dress stores there were in central town.

" Omg! This dress is perfect!! Mikan, you have to get this one!" Anna screamed in my ear.

" Huh? Oh you guys decided on a dress already?" I answered, a little dazed by all the countless shops I'd been to and all the dresses I'd tried on.

I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I was currently wearing a halter dress, which hugged my upper torso and kind of flared out gradually, stopping just below my knees. The dress was a pale baby purple, with a simple flower design at the top right and bottom left corners.

" Anna.." I breathed... " This dress is beautiful!! How did you find it?" I exclaimed.

" Hotaru was the one who spotted it. She took it off the rack and immediately sent you into the fitting room to try it on." Anna replied.

" Hotaru! Arigatou!! I love you so much!" I squealed.

"_I have the best friends in the world!" _I thought to myself

--

--

--

**That night...**

" Mikan."

"mmmmmm..."

" Mikan! Please.. Wake up. I need to talk to you about something very important."

" mmmm... huh? Oh! Saya nee-san... Why are you here?"

" Mikan.. I'm so sorry to have woken you up so late, but i have some serious business that I have to talk to you about." Saya said seriously.

" Oh. It's okay Saya nee-san. What happened?" Mikan asked.

" Mikan, the forces that I told you about are already making a move... So, tomorrow after the concert, I will bring you to a safe hideout to train a.s.d. Is that okay with you? You have to leave. A.s.d's aura is attracting the emeny already. Is you don't leave, then the whole school is in danger."

" No way... The whole school.. Is the enemy THAT strong? Okay.. I'll go with you.. But where is the hideout?"

" The hideout is in the deepest part of the Eastern Woods. I will bring you there myself immediately after the concert." Saya said in a very serious tone.

" Meet me in your dressing room immediately after your solo. Okay? I have to go now and make the preparations. I hope we make it in time!"

" Yeah.. see you..." Mikan mumbled before turning over and attempting to go back to sleep.

--

--

--

**The day of the concert...**

Normal POV

" Ohayo minna san! Welcome to the opening of our school concert! Today we have 2 very talented students here to sing some songs for us!" Narumi exclaimed. " I am very happy to present... Natsume Hyuuga, and Mikan Sakura!"

Cheers went up from the crowd. The Natsume and Ruka fan club screamed especially hard.

As the curtains opened, they saw a shocking sight. Natsume was kissing Mikan... _**on the lips**_!!! Immediately everyone was silent. Deathly silent. Everyone was stunned. _Natsume Hyuuga _was kissing _Mikan Sakura. _Of all the girls he could have kissed, here he was, in front of the whole school, _kissing Mikan Sakura._

" Wha?!? " everyone thought.

" Ow... I'm getting a headache..." moaned Koko.

"WHAT?!!" Mikan thought

_**30 mins before...**_

Natsume and Mikan were in their dressing rooms getting ready for the concert.

In Mikan's dressing room, Hotaru and Anna were helping her to get ready. Anna was fixing her make up, while Hotaru was doing her hair.

In Natsume's dressing room, Ruka was helping Natsume to get ready. Ruka was **trying**to get Natsume to put on the costume that Narumi got for him. But Natsume absolutely refused. He did not want to even touch anything that was touched by ' that perverted gay freak' as he put it. Instead, he wore some casual jeans and a white shirt with the top 3 buttons left open, showing a bit of his muscular chest.

Mikan was feeling pretty down, and the butterflies in her stomach didn't help her mood either. Hotaru noticed this, and while she was pretending to fix some hair behind her ear, leaned down and whispered in her ear

" Baka. Put all your heart into the song then no one will complain about your singing. Give it all you've got."

Mikan whipped her head around, and stared at Hotaru with her hazel orbs. Then, she broke into a small smile and said in a small voice

" Yeah.. Thanks Hotaru. I'll try my best... Hotaru.. we will still remain friends even though we're far apart... ne?"

and she left the room leaving a puzzled Hotaru behind.

When each party was ready, they went to the stage to receive a last minute briefing from the stage director.

" Natsume, please remember to walk up and down the stage while your singing. Oh and Mikan, don't forget your lines. Please!!!"

And with that, the concert started.

The audience was wild. Everyone had come to see the Natsume Hyuuga and the every-so-joyful Mikan sing.

On the stage, Natsume and Mikan were standing in their positions and waiting for the signal to start singing.

" Ne Natsume," Mikan started. " can I tell you a secret?"

"Hn."

" After this concert... I'm leaving the school..."

**Natsume POV **

"_Wha?? No way." _

Polka had been acting strangely all night. I was wondering what was wrong with her. Making me worry about her. AND THIS IS WHAT WAS WORRYING HER?!? Why does she even have to leave?!?!?!

" why."

"What was that Natsume?" she asked

" why."

"... I can't tell you... I'm sorry..."

"_wth!!"_

" No. You can't leave... me..."

"_This has got to be a joke... polka didn't even do anything bad.. dammit. I knew something was wrong when that bitch Saya dug her out. You can't leave me polka. Please..."_

" Natsume? Are you okay?" she asked me.

Of course I'm not! She... she can't leave me!

" Hn"

Dammit... I didn't know what was going on with my body anymore. I was numb with shock. My body, moving on its own, reached out to touch her, to hug her, to just have any sort of contact with her possible.. I didn't want her to leave... my brain dead, I reached out and brought her close to me... then I kissed her right smack on the lips. Enjoying her taste, her smell. Anything I could keep of her and imprint it on my memory...

"_... Mikan..."_

**back to the present...**

Then, the lights dimmed and a spotlight was flashed onto the couple

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to tonights concert! I hope your all ready for our 2 singers here!! Give it up for Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga!!"

... Silence...

The emcee finally realised something was wrong and looked back and the stage, where he was struck mute too.

Mikan was feeling more and more awkward by the second. Finally, she pushed Natsume away and took a breather. Then, she noticed everyone staring at her...

" AHHHHH! NATSUME NO HENTAI!"

"Er.. Konnichiwa minna san!! How are you all tonight?!?! Today I will be singing..."

She paused, knowing that this would most likely the last time in a long long time that she would see all her friends. So, despite the fact that Mr. Narumi would scold her for this, she changed her songs..

" I will be singing 'starts with goodbye first'.. This song is by me, and..."

she ran to get the score sheets from her dressing room.. ( a/n: dun ask me how it got there... ) and ran back to pass it to the band.

" I hope everyone will enjoy it."

**Mikan POV**

okay. Take a deep breath Mikan.. What do I want to get done? I.. I want to try to tel everyone goodbye with this song...

And to Natsume.. That I still value him as a really really good friend of mine...

I'm really really... _really_... gonna miss him...

I wonder why though... why is it that everytime I think about leaving, Natsume's face pops up in my head and I feel like I really don't want to leave... wonder why.

... I should start singing soon...

_this.. this is for you, Natsume.. I don't really want to leave you.._

_for you._

Taking a deep breath, I started to sing...

(a/n: this is starts with goodbye by carrie underwood)

_I was sitting on my doorstep,  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand,  
But I knew I had to do it,  
And he wouldn't understand,  
So hard to see myself without him,  
I felt a piece of my heart break,  
But when you're standing at a crossroad,  
There's a choice you gotta make._

_[Chorus:  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye._

_I know there's a blue horizon,  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me,  
Getting there means leaving things behind,  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet._

_[Chorus:  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye._

_Time, time heals,  
The wounds that you feel,  
Somehow, right now._

_[Chorus:  
I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
Starts with goodbye,  
The only way you try to find,  
Moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye,  
Na na na na na na na._

Mikan finished the song with one last longing note.

The audience went wild. Only a few people noticed the sadness in her song.

Hotaru had been feeling weird since Mikan asked her if they would stay friends even when apart,

Anna and Nonoko were crying though they didn't know why,

Ruka's pet bunny was looking at him in concern as he stared gloomily into space,

Koko excused hinself from the crowd as he had read Natsume's mind and was very shock,

and last but not least, Sumire was feeling a sense of loss for no apparent reason...

* * *

phew done with this chapter!! sorry that its so late... I was like thinking an thinking then our horrible teachers just had to pile us with work... SO SORRY!!!

please review... I'll won't feel so bad then...

PLEASE!

XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Im sorry about not continuing the story here, but after re-reading A.S.D and noticing how horrible my grammer, spelling etc etc were, I decided to re-write the story, with my core idea as

The dark side of the Sun. Please read that story! It is slightly different, but i hope you guys will apreciate it jsut as much as A.S.D =)

thanks so much for your support guys!

Ps: oh and I'd like to thank Sorrowful-Blossoms for her review, because without it I wouldnt have gone back to revise the entire story again. =)


End file.
